Heavy zombie
Heavy zombie là loại non-playable zombie trong Zombie Scenario nhưng có thể chơi được trong Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Union và Zombie: Darkness. Tổng quan : ''Sau Free Update bên Hàn Quốc,zombie này đã trở thành zombie mặc định miễn phí trong kho đồ mỗi người chơi. 1 thí nghiệm tồi tệ được tạo bởi Dr. Rex, loại zombie này được biết đến cái tên 'Heavy type'. Loại này rất giỏi trong việc phá vỡ hệ thống phòng thủ của người vì chúng hỗ trợ tấn công khá giỏi. Các Origin Heavy Zombie có thể thiết lập 1 thiết bị gọi là cái bẫy có tác dụng ghìm chân của người nếu ai dẫm phải. Ưu điểm *Khả năng đề kháng stun và knockback khá cao *Di chuyển khá nhanh trong các khu vực nhỏ như ducts *Có thể đặt bẫy để ghìm chân kẻ thù *Gây sát thương cao hơn nhiều zombie khác * có thể enhance được Nhược điểm *Nhảy thấp *Dễ trở thành mục tiêu tấn công vì kích thước cơ thể lớn *Di chuyển chậm ở những khu vực thường *Dễ bị headshot Zombie Scenario Các Heavy zombie xuất hiện trong tất cả các chapter của Zombie Scenario. *Lost City:Các Heavy zombie xuất hiện đầu tiên trong Lost City chapter. Bẫy được sử dụng nhiều hơn trong các vòng cuối. Ở mức normal , các green-skinned Heavy zombies(xanh lá) có thể ném Zombie Grenades. *Double Gate:Các Crasher-type Heavy zombie (màu xanh dương) xuất hiện đầu tiên trong Double Gate chapter. Chúng khó bị tiêu diệt kể cả dùng SKULL-9 và gây thiệt hại cao với các rào cản và con người. Zombie 4: Darkness *1 âm thanh mới của nó trong Zombie 4: Darkness cũng như sự xuất hiện mới. *Trong Zombie 4: Darkness, các heavy zombie có 1 chiêu thức là nhảy dậm mạnh lên sàn, đồng thời sức đề kháng stun tăng (more stun resistance) và khó bị đẩy lùi hơn (more knockback resistance) nhưng tính cơ động giảm.Tuy nhiên, chiêu đặt bẫy bị mất. Sử dụng *Có 1 thông báo cho biết có người đang bị dính bẫy hiện lên và vị trí sẽ được xác định qua 1 icon hiện lên màn hình. *Nhìn xung quanh và đi lùi trong ducts khi đối mặt với người. *Cố gắng khiến người đứng yên vì các heavy zombie có sức đề kháng stun và knockback cao.Điều này cũng giúp cho các zombie khác tấn công 1 cách dễ dàng do giảm được thiệt hại từ cuộc tấn công . * Đặt bẫy bẫy trong khu vực mà người hay đi qua hoặc khi cần. * Cúi xuống có thể làm giảm khả năng bị headshot do hit-box lỗi. Đối mặt *Lợi dụng điểm yếu kích thước cơ thể to lớn của các heavy zombie để đối phó. *Tránh đứng yên 1 chỗ khi đối mặt với chúng vì hầu hết các hoạt động cố định đều vô hại hoặc ảnh hưởng rất ít với chúng. *Cảnh giác với những cái bẫy gần nơi bạn di chuyển(có thể nhận biết qua hình ảnh nhiều cánh tay nhô lên sàn). Zombie: The Union *Các Heavy Zombie có 2700 máu (3200 với Strong Lifepower). *Các Heavy Zombie có thể gài bẫy cả Humans và Zombies của đối phương. Bất kì mục tiêu nào khi đã dính bẫy sẽ không thể di chuyển,đồng thời lượng máu sẽ giảm nếu họ ở đây lâu. Gallery Heavy zombie= Abomination model.png|Origin Heavy zombie hzborigin.jpg|Ditto File:Normal_heavy_zombie_model.png|Host Heavy zombie File:Heavy_zombie_normal_dummy.png|Ditto, dummy model hzbhost.jpg|Ditto File:Heavyzb_origin_swim.png|Swim model, Origin File:Heavyzb_host_swim.png|Ditto, Host 200px-Abomination_model.png|Crusher-type Heavy zombie File:Heavy_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model File:Heavyzb_zgrenade.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade Hammer heavyzombie promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Heavyzombie.png|Barracks icon File:Heavyzombie_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Heavyzb_sd_HD.png|SD spray File:Heavyzombie_easteregg.png|The sign in the Heavy zombie's body File:Heavy_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Host_heavy_zombie_hitbox.png|Ditto, host Zombieenoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Origin Heavy zombie and Hammer Dying sound Ditto Healing sound |-| Trap zombie= Trap zombie model.png|Model File:Trap_hud.png|HUD icon task045.jpg|Korea poster Setting up sound A male human is ensnared by the Trap zombie Ditto, female version |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4heavy_viewmodel.png|View model Z4heavy_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4heavy_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4heavy_hitbox.png|Hitbox Heavyzombie4 modelhd.jpg|Ditto, HD New heavyzb.png|Model change New heavyzb4.png|Promotional art, before release File:Heavyzbz4_promoart.png|Ditto, after release |-| Enhanced= File:Heavyzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Heavyzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Heavy_zombie_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Heavyzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host Ngoài lề *Chúng có 1 sự xuất hiện gần giống Pudge, 1 nhân vật từ DOTA2, game khác của Valve. *Có 1 em bé sơ sinh nằm trong bụng các Host Heavy zombie. *Bên trong cơ thể các Heavy zombie, có 1 dòng kí hiệu "Copyright 2007 NEXON & Valve Corporation. All Rights Reserved." *Trước đợt Free Update , Ở Singapore/Malaysia , có 1 bug nơi người chơi có thể sở hữu Heavy zombie vĩnh viễn. *Trong view model, các cánh tay của zombie này khá giống các cánh tay của Psycho Zombie, nhưng bự hơn. *Trong Zombie 4: Darkness model của zombie này xuất hiện trong Omen chapter như 1 vật trang trí cùng với các zombie khác trong Zombie 4: Darkness . *Sau đợt cập nhật 8/1/2015 bên Hàn Quốc, lượng máu của nó bị giảm nhẹ.